warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuria
Kurias (aka Orokitties) are mysterious relics scattered throughout the origin system. They can be scanned with either Codex and Synthesis Scanners to unlock lines from a poem about the origin of the Twin Queens. __TOC__ Poem The Tale of Two Sisters #1 -''' A Story once lost Recovered by fate The tale of two sisters Who bore the same face '#2 - ' Born one quiet morning Amidst the great war All elders were gathered For this life's new dawn '#3 - ' Confused and bewildered They judged them amiss For they never witnessed Two self-same as these '#4 -' A mirrored reflection Had come into life By will of their father Kept safe from the knife '#5 -' Their sameness was shunned As slave-like and soiled They tended their strays Rejected by all '#6 -' As both Girls Matured Their bond grew in depth They had the same poise Same senses, same strength '#7 -' The Uprising came And Spread like a weed An army of copy-men Ferocious and Free '#8 -' And much like the sea They came just like waves For years they fought on For years we remained '#9 -' Like chisel to stone War molded the twins Who ravaged the hordes Became legend to them '#10 -' They had a deep strength That came from Each other Unlike all these copies Identical, but not brothers '#11 -' The copies could see it They yearned for it too If the twins could do it Perhaps they could too '#12 -' The twins had attained Something more than a whole A true understanding Of each other soul '#13 -' The copies became believers One by one bowed to the twins And led forth by their new masters They ravaged the colonies '#14 -' Now a power to follow Not a force to be fought From the ashes of war The Twin Queens were wrought Rewards 50% Upon scanning half of the Kurias, players will receive the following message from the unknown entity "Olemedi": Attached to this message is the Kuria Emblem. 75% Upon scanning three quarters of the Kurias, players will receive the following message from Olemedi: Attached to this message is the Kuria Glyph. 100% Upon scanning all of the Kurias, players will receive the following message from Olemedi: Attached to this message is the Kuria Statuette. Notes *Each Kuria has a specific location within certain tile sets, regardless of the planet they occur on. **Though they can always be found in their respective locations, they can only be scanned once. *Kurias can be marked with a special HUD icon using a waypoint (default ). *Kurias emit a distinct chiming sound within a short distance from them, which can reveal their locations to players. *Kurias will emit a faint golden glow while aiming with scanners. *The Synthesis Scanner's Cross-Matrix Widget will not trigger when scanning Kuria. *Helios cannot scan Kurias. Trivia *Prior to , Kuria were small, low-resolution cat statues decorated with rings reminiscent of Frost Prime's helmet. These statues could not be scanned, and were simply easter eggs dubbed "Orokitties". Media PreU17Orokitty.png|An "Orokitty" prior to . Patch History }} fr:Kuria Category:Lore Category:Update 17 Category:Objects